


Poetry in Motion.

by JJWolfe



Series: The Blind Shadowhunter. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWolfe/pseuds/JJWolfe
Summary: Magnus and Alec love to see their lover move.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: The Blind Shadowhunter. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Poetry in Motion.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, but no worries there will be more.

Alec stood at the side in the training room watching Jace doing his routine with his seraph blade. Moments like these Alec could actually forget that his brother was blind. He knew that his brother would kill him thinking like this.

"Ah, poetry in motion." Alec turned and smiled when Mangus approached him. "Good morning, my love." He leaned forward and kissed Alec.

"Good morning." Alec mumbled into the kiss, deepening it. Mangus groaned and melted into his arms.

"Would you two get a room, you are distracting." Jace growled.

"And good morning to you too." Mangus replied, but Jace was already back to his workout. He looked at Alec and frowned. "You're okay?"

"Uhm...yeah." Should he tell him? Should he tell Jace?

"So, how is he today?" Magnus asked.

"All healed up, as you can see. And eager to train the new recruits."

"That's my boy." Mangus grinned.

"I'm not a boy." Jace walked up to them, drying his face with a towel. Mangus touched his arm and leaned forward to kiss him. Alec did the same. "And why are you two already up?"

"I have to go to Idris. No idea why Alec is up this early." Mangus replied.

"I want to watch you kick recruits' asses."

"And see the look on their faces when they realise that Jace is their instructor." Magnus stated.

"There is that." Alec grinned.

Jace laughed. "You are evil. But breakfast first."

"Okay lovelies," Mangus kissed them both, "see you tonight."

"No breakfast?" Jace asked.

"No babe, they expect me right now."

"Okay, love you." Alec smiled at him.

"Dito." Jace mumbled.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. "Love you both." He walked away. 

"He was rolling his eyes at me, again?" Jace asked Alec.

"Yep. Now let's get breakfast, I'm hungry."

They entered the canteen and heads turned. When they walked up to the service area they were greeted by fellow soldiers. "Jace!" Someone called out. "You owe me twenty dollars."

"Damn." Jace cursed.

Alec snorted. "Told you."

"Shut up!" Some shadowhunters grinned. "Not funny guys."

"Yep, it is." Alec laughed.

They got their food and joined Hodge at the table. "Good morning boys." The older man greeted them.

"Morning." Jace mumbled.

Alec snickered. "Good morning Hodge."

"You do know you're bad at the whole taking bets thing, right?" Hodge grinned.

Jace sighed. "Yeah." Digging into his food, he tried to ignore his brother and friend.

Alec rolled his eyes and Hodge winked at him. "So, we have twelve new recruits from Idris. Five girls and six boys, between the age of ten and twenty five."

"The youngest being Max." Alec stated.

"Wait? What? Max is here?" Jace's face lit up when he smiled.

"Yeah, mom made me promise not to tell you. She wanted it to be a surprise."

Jace grinned from ear to ear, he had missed his little brother.

"Jace!" A young boy ran towards their table.

Jace stood, kneeled down and Max ran into his arms. "Hey little runt." He hugged him tight.

"Missed you." Max mumbled into his shirt.

"Missed you too."

Max touched his face and Jace put his hand over his, it was their thing. Alec felt tears well up in his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "So, you're ready for this?" He asked his little brother.

Max turned to face him. "Of course."

Jace stood and took Max's hand. "Let's find mom." They walked away.

"You told him?" Hodge asked Alec.

Alec sighed. "No."

"You have to."

"I will." Alec stood and turned to walk away.

"Alec, he needs to know." Hodge whispered.

Alec nodded and walked out of the canteen.

"Okay boys and girls." Hodge looked at the group gathered in the training room. "You all got settled into your rooms?" They all nodded. "Good, this is going to be your home for the next year. Compared to your training here, Idris was a walk in the park. Here you will face real demons. My name is Hodge, I am one of your instructors. Jace is going to join us later, he got called away. Demon attack at a restaurant."

"That fucking demon spit in my face. My face Alec." Jace, Izzy and Alec walked into the training room, taking off their weapons.

Alec laughed. "Well, it could be worse."

"Worse?" Jace snorted.

"I know one thing, you need a shower." Izzy wrinkled her nose. "You stink. And don't worry, you're still handsome."

Hodge walked up to them. "Everything went well?"

Alec nodded. "Yep."

"Good. Jace get a shower and meet me back here, the recruits are here."

Jace turned around and heard the gasps and whispers coming from the recruits when they saw his eyes. Well actually eye, since his right one was missing. His other eye was completely white. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes." He turned and walked away.

"Make that thirty." Alec snickered.

"Bite me."

"Later babe, later."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You two are so horny after a hunt."

True to his word, Jace entered the training room fifteen minutes later. Alec watched him walking up to Hodge and the group of recruits without hesitation, like he wasn't even blind. The Angels had granted him with a second sight rune and some others that made life easier for his parabatai. He also knew that Jace rarely used them, relying on his other senses. Well after fifteen years, his senses were very heightened and his brother had beaten their instructor several times in a fight. He knew that Hodge couldn't be prouder of his former student.

"Listen up." Hodge called out. "This is Jace, he will mainly teach you to fight with his favorite weapon of choice, the seraph blade." Jace had already taken one and with a twist of his wrist twirled it around. "So, who of you feels comfortable.enough to fight him? Make no mistake, he might be blind but he has beaten me and his brother Alec several times. And I was his instructor."

One of the boys snorted. "I can take him, I was the best of my class."

"Step forward." Hodge nodded at the boy. 

"It was nice knowing you." Max called out. Alec snickered.

"How hard can it be to win from a blind guy?" The boy smirked.

Hodge walked over to Jace. "Go easy on him." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jace had a shit eating grin on his face. "I'll try."

"You're ready?" Hodge asked the boy, who was already eager to start.

"Yep." He nodded.

Jace closed his eye and nodded. As expected the boy approached him head on, blade raised and he blocked him with ease.

"What the fuck?" The boy cursed.

"Peter, language." Hodge scolded him. Alec could hear the amusement in his voice. This was going to be fun.

After being beaten a third time, Peter growled. "Fuck this." He threw down his blade and walked off.

"Next!" Jace called out.

No one came forward, so Hodge approached him. "Want to go a round, show them how it's done?"

"Sure." Jace grinned.

Alec watched his brother and his friend sparring with seraph blades and thought Magnus had been right, watching Jace was poetry in motion.


End file.
